eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Admins
Please use this space to contact an Admin. All Admins should have this page on their watchlist. And, please, sign your messages! --The Admins Point to some things Point to some things so they don't get lost: *Template talk:NormalizeZoneInstance‎ - Admin/feedback needed *Template talk:NormalizeAdornSlot - changed the Template, Mostly pointing because it one from Uberfuzzy *Template talk:AdornInformation - Ok to update the Template? *Template talk:NamedInformation - Related Quests not working 100% -- Chillispike 20:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) raidwiki.org Somehow are the links to www.raidwiki.org not working correctly anymore. Links leading to there show now a Welcome to raidwiki.org - Related Searches Side. Should the Links to there get removed or should they stay? This edit made me look for it -- Chillispike 05:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :The short answer: delete it. :The long answer: My guess is the site was abandoned. It was, afaik, maintained by only one person. Our policy (not yet transcribed to the wiki from Kodia's Big Book of Historical Policy, so thankyou for the reminder for me to get it down in print) has been to delete dead links. In the case of External Links, where the link was more of a courtesy to the readers to look at another perspective (such as with the Raidwiki link above) then the link would be removed without attribution. The history page would serve as enough record should anyone care to dig that deeply, and frankly most people don't really give a care about dead courtesy links. There are exceptions, however. :*''Lore Links:'' When links to lore information or verification have gone dead, we have typically either left the link intact or moved the attribution and any information we know onto the talk page. We should likely revisit this portion of the policy to find a more elegant way of saying that a reference *used* to be active but not longer is. My personal suggestion in this regard is to use the function and follow the Wikipedia policy of keeping the link but removing users' ability to click on it. :*''Quest Credit:'' When quest information was obtained from another website such as TheBrasse, EQ2Flames, or Alla's, for example, we give them credit for the information (or at least we try to, but some people don't). When one of those big sources goes defunct, we leave the credit to them, but disable the link to any specific article. My personal opinion on this policy is that it needs revision. The credit doesn't do us much good if the information is no longer available (such as with Ogaming). I personally think the credit should then be moved to the talk page or removed entirely. :Make sense?--Kodia 14:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::RaidWiki was abandoned a few expansions back (I want to say sometime after EoF, but before RoK). There's no point having the links anymore, the site is now a domain sitter. Going with what Kodia said, we should probably remove any links to it. I agree with Kodia's policy above for the most part... although personally I think the purpose of say the Quest credit is similar to the Lore credit... it's not for more information necessarily, but rather to credit where the information originally came from. Now, if the article has changed significantly from when the credit was added, I see no problem in removing that credit (especially if it is to a defunct source). I also agree this should go into a Policy or perhaps even more fitting a Guideline. There's a lot of these sort of 'unwritten rules' that I would like to see put into Policy or Guideline articles =) --lordebon 15:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALinksearch&target=www.raidwiki.org --Uberfuzzy 08:04, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the Link. I was able to remove all but 3 Links, see the Talk page for my suggestion. :-- Chillispike 12:03, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, thanks. Some of those pages were protected back in 2006 by one of our admins from the pre-wikia time. I went through all of her old protects and unprotected them. The remaining 2 (not counting here) are now open to fixing. --Uberfuzzy 05:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :If there is RaidWiki content that's valuable that we'd like to keep a link to, we could provide a Wayback Machine link -- just put the now-broken link in at http://www.archive.org/web/web.php and then use one of the archived links. --Sigrdrifa 12:56, 18 February 2009 (UTC) For lore information and such, I'd say yes, the Wayback Machine could really give us some stronger links. But with the constant tweaking of classes and spells and arts and equipment, I'd say that wayback linking to RaidWiki wouldn't be nearly as useful. The point of the RaidWiki was strategy against zones and mobs and named mobs. If the game is constantly evolving, then presumably the strategy would need to change too. I think the RaidWiki links can be removed given this argument. What do you think?--Kodia 14:38, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, part of the major usefulness of it was AEs and other abilities the mob had. If they can be found on the Machine easily enough, I'd say give a link but make it clear that the link is old (ie include the date). --lordebon 15:28, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Archetype, Class, Subclass category I saw that the Archetype, Class, Subclass categories are not used by other sides, For example: *Category:Archetype should show Category:Mage, Category:Priest, Category:Fighter and Category:Scout as Subcategory *Category:Mage should show at least Category:Sorcerer, Category:Summoner and Category:Enchanter as Subcategory *Category:Enchanter should show Category:Coercer and Category:Illusionist as Subcategory *Category:Coercer should maybe be in Category:Mage and Category:Enchanter Should those show something like that? -- Chillispike 13:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I believe you are correct.--Kodia 18:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::The possible best way to handle the categories is to add them to Template:ClassTable and Template:ClassInformation. ::I added a note on both talkpages for possible changes. ::-- Chillispike 00:54, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Guides Guides of the Shattered Land#Known Guide and GM Commands has the following note atm: Removed Per SOE, the Guide Liaison, and the Community Team. Please contact GuideAdmin@soe.sony.com if you want to discuss posting protected material. I didn't undo that edit because it got twice the same kind of edit from the same IP. -- Chillispike 17:27, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm removing the section in its entirety to avoid problems. I'll see what I can do to get in contact with the guide program directors and community team to see if there are other issues at hand.--Kodia 17:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Whois for that contributor does lead back to a SOE IP, although I personally think they should have contacted one of you admins rather than just edit it. Also see the talk page... I think that page deserves a rewrite from a better perspective (namely what guides do in game and how to apply, rather than just details of being in the program (since 99.999% of the players won't become guides and so for them it would be more important to see what guides do for them). --lordebon 00:01, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Fired off a message to Kiara @ SOE, I'm not too happy about this. I dont mind removing the info (not even sure where it came from), but if they want to invoke the name of SOE as a threat like that, they need to make them selves known. --Uberfuzzy 05:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Obtain for Avatar dropped Item I tryed to create a new template for obtain from avatars expansion based, the look it in obtain would be like * **From Avatars during the Rise of Kunark Expansion. **including the following category Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items * **From Avatar of Storms during the Rise of Kunark Expansion. **including the following category Category:Rise of Kunark Avatar of Storms Dropped Items Possible way to handle the Categories: *Category:Avatar Dropped Items as main category for all subcategories *Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items as main category for Rok and could be in the categories Category:Avatar Dropped Items, Category:Rise of Kunark Avatar of Storms Dropped Items, ... *Category:Rise of Kunark Avatar of Storms Dropped Items could be in the categories Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items, Category:Avatar of Storms Dropped Items *Reported Drops for Avatars, that one is a little tricky. **Considering avatars change the loot table with every expansion, and that there get avatars added, there should be a avatar related switch or so. **Avatars should show instead of the dropped items the related drops as Links to the categories ***Example Reported Drops for Avatar of Storms for Rok and TSO: *Rise of Kunark **Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items *The Shadow Odyssey **Category:The Shadow Odyssey All Avatar Dropped Items **Category:The Shadow Odyssey of Storms Dropped Items Q: Basic idea is good? other suggestions? -- Chillispike 00:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Too many categories, imho. One for Kunark, one for EoF, and 1 for TSO maybe. If the category is only going to have a few items in it, it doesn't serve a huge purpose. Certainly not (expansion) (individual avatar) categories... thats the point of the avatar's monster page. Also make shorter names... so for example Category:TSO Avatar Drops, Category:EoF Avatar Drops, and Category:RoK Avatar Drops for categorization. The category pages can maybe be turned into lists somewhat (ie for splitting and showing shared loot for alignments) so long as its kept concise. --lordebon 01:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, in Tso every Avatar drops only 1 special item which is the charm so yeah no need for a own category really. ::The thing why i thinked more about is that the avatars each expansion are like new mob with new drops, but same name. ::That's why i think it's better to use Links to expansion drops then the drops them self, because the list would be huge at some point. ::Also if there is 1 template for all avatars for Loot Linking it would be easier to update only 1 page each expansion with the new loot, while keeping the history of old drops. ::-- Chillispike 01:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I agree one template. I was just saying instead of having so many categories for the loot, just put it all in one category per expansion... and have the category page serve a dual-purpose with the alphabeticaly wiki-generated list plus in the article portion you can have which things are shared by who. The template can be made so that it describes where the item comes from... ie if TSO the call would look something like or . But the gist of it is only have one category per expansion... there's not so much avatar loot that we really need more than that. --lordebon 04:44, 11 February 2009 (UTC) eqiiforums.station.sony.com Only want to let you know that i used this link to find all articles that use links to the old Soe forum to replaced the links with the tag or just removed the link is the credit was there allready. -- Chillispike 12:51, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for checking on this. It's distressing that some of these go stale. I suppose we'll have to settle for the history showing where we originally got the information. I miss The Tomes of Vhalen. *sigh*--Kodia 17:02, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Those were great, it's really a shame that they never bothered to copy them to the new boards. Heck, everything there should have been copied. --lordebon 17:14, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::If anyone has the time to look, those pages might have been preserved by one of the sites that maintain page histories for the web. Sassinak 20:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::::When I was looking for the reference for High Keep I tried the wayback machine with no luck for the page I was looking for. Some other pages were there I think, so some may indeed be retrievable. (There may also be other sources). --lordebon 20:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) mediawiki Icons not showing Not sure if it's only me but every quest with a talk page like A More Dangerous Game! Test of Mastery! for example shows http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/eq2/images/d/df/User_comment.png#20081002085356 instead of the Chat bubble. Same with Special:Upload it shows *Filename.jpg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/eq2/images/3/3f/Silk_tick.png#20080427225950 *Filename.JPG http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/eq2/images/8/84/Silk_cancel.png#20080427230855 for me instead of the actual icons -- Chillispike 00:40, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm getting the same. Following the link results in the icon, but in the page itself its just giving the huge link. --lordebon 02:40, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::/me mumbles about unannounced changes to top level code Yeah... they just changed the way images url paths are generated (adding that #number hash, so that image more caching can be done, but it kinda broke a LOT of stuff. is fairly useless now. I've swapped in the direct urls (same old effect, just less fluid). I've fixed the talk page icon and the uploadscreen. let me know if you find anything else. --Uberfuzzy 04:46, 19 February 2009 (UTC) User Pages & IPs Now here's a question... how do you know when an anonymous IP deleting thins from a userpage is vandalism and when it is just someone not logged in? Example. Not a big issue in the example (user hasn't been active for well over a year), but was still something that popped to mind. So, just post those here and let one of you admin-y types check the users' IP, or just leave it and let the user revert it if it was vandalism? --lordebon 22:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Honestly there's no real way we can know. As a general rule, if someone places the information on their page when logged in, we expect them to log in to remove that information as well. In theory, any user can edit any non-locked page at the wiki, including user pages. The consensus here since the wiki was first started, however, has been that user page editing is frowned upon unless it's to fix a broken link or mistake in user/toon templates. Additions and deletions are right out. I'll revert the one you noted and place a note on the talk page of the user's page stating that the deletion was removed and why.--Kodia 18:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Gotcha, thats what I thought the consensus was but I wanted to check. I'll keep it in mind for the future. --lordebon 19:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Broken Images, Again? Just about all the site images are coming up broken to me. The tiny ones load for the most part, but larger images (including the logo) don't. Another problem on Wikia's side? --lordebon 00:45, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Possibly, though the images are appearing just fine on my machine. I'll poke the wikia.com staff and see if there's something we should know.--Kodia 02:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Looks like it's fixed now for me. --lordebon 04:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Rendering Bug in IE7? All the lists in IE7 show the number or bullet element in the wrong position (not top aligned to the item it was assigned to.) Would it be possible to add "vertical-align: top" to "OL LI" in /skins/monaco/css/monaco_ie7.css ? :Thankyou for letting us know that this wikia-wide bug is still in effect. We're reporting this bug again to Wikia staff.--Kodia 13:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Testing This is Kodia logged out of the wiki and testing the new mediawiki updates for automatic welcome messages. Wikia Welcome Bot Any chance we can get the wikia welcome thing to be listed as a bot, or a minor edit, or maybe just make it's comment be not in CAPS? It kind of fills up the recent changes sometimes. --lordebon 02:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. Good question. I don't know the answer to that, but I'll check with Wikia staff.--Kodia 13:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The answer is yes it can be changed to a bot so it can be filtered out. I've made that request of wikia.com staff, as it's something I don't have control over. I'm not changing the welcome message to lower case letters however, as that's how I find them for my review. Amidst the major changes going on right now, it's very hard to see welcome messages in lower case. --Kodia 14:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :User:Wikia is now officially a bot on the related changes list.--Kodia 16:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :And apparently I *do* have permissions to make this change. I was under the impression that I did not, so now I know.--Kodia 16:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I agree it's good to be able to see new welcomes, but the bot flag will allow it to be sorted out of the regular recent changesAnd I think that as a beaucrat/sysop you can set the bot flag, I wasn't sure if there was something special about the automagic Wikia account. But either way, thanks again =) --lordebon 21:23, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Mostly it was the "bot" designation that threw me. I was under the mistaken impression that in order to be able to set that designation, I had to be the person approving the bot. I had it filed away in the same portion of my brain that said I couldn't set someone's status is a Wikia Staff member. :)--Kodia 22:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) upcomming spell naming Soe gonna change every spell name soon, so you have spells like Kick I, Kick II, Kick III and so on. Considering all spell effects stay like they are and only the name changes ... how should we sort spell and AA names fast and accurate? Audit for all spells? spelllines are kinda easy to sort, a lot of copy/paste and done there. A forum thread for each class, maybe helps for the spell names, with like table of old and new name each spell as verify. What do you think? -- 11:06, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Spelllines will be easy as pie to sort. There will be no need for the existing spellline templates -- just a simple template that takes name and # of versions since they'll all be named Blah I, Blah II, etc. AAs will also be simple -- there'll just be Enhance: Blah, we won't need the network of redirects and such once this goes through. :As for finding and fixing them -- I'm a fan of adding an audit parameter to the template to categorize them all until they're all done (at which point we can drop the param from the template and bot-remove it from the pages). --lordebon 11:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) New zone info box I've moved the conversation on the New zone info box to it's own topic in the planning forum, which is probably where it should have been moved much earlier. None of the comments or notes have been changes; the discussion was moved in toto. Please feel free to continue the discussion on the topic of changes and plans to the new zone info box there.--Kodia 21:23, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Virus In an Ad Kaspersky just blocked a virus from one of the Ad's that came up while I was viewing one of the articles. I'm sure the ad's are random, but I thought I should let someone know. 4/20/2009 5:06:15 PM http://mwexco.info/fowewxia/ Detected: HEUR:Trojan.Script.Iframer I blocked it, so I don't know what the Ad would have been, but hopefully someone can prevent it from infecting others. :I don't know the website, but it may either be a false positive or the script was actually trying to open an i-frame. In either case, the place to report 'bad' ads (per EverQuest 2 Wiki:Advertisements and w:c:help:Bad_advertisements) is via email to community@wikia.com. --lordebon 22:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, I was wondering how long till they would show up here. Theres been reports of these on FFXI and WOW for the last week or so. Looks like their targeting gaming wikis only too. I'll make sure this gets added to the right lists. This makes a not happy fuzzy. --Uberfuzzy 19:19, 22 April 2009 (UTC) WYSIWYG editor for Wikia? At http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:New_editor, I see mention of Wikia's new editor. Is this something that we can use on EQ2I? I'm not getting it with IE6, Firefox 3 or Chrome. Sassinak 18:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Hopefully soon?. It was turned on briefly for some testing from time to time, but its been off here since its started. I'm not against the idea in principal, as the wysiwyg has some really neat things in it. And it may help encourage people to write more guide, strategy, or other free form text like things which are very valuable. I've kept it off of this wiki because of some snags that are still in the system. *the strange effects (mangling) it has on tables (sometimes), lists and some other non-simple formatting (and we seems to have a lot of that ;P ). *If it detects any html comments in the page , it disables the wysiwyg mode, and you only get the "source" text editor much like this one (but different), and almost all of our pages still have these comments all over them, either for the top, or the bottom, or the template. *One of the other main differences, is if you have the wysiwyg enabled, the newarticletext (the stuff above the editor, where we stash the template preload buttons and other stuff) doesnt show up, at all. Period. You can play around with it on the community test wiki http://ct.wikia.com if you want to. If you dont see the editor, make sure you enable it in your preferences, turn OFF "Disable rich text editing" (i know, i dont like double negs either) on the editing tab in special:preferences I've been helping them find and work these bugs out. And also to improve the experience of using it, and reducing the shock of seeing it for the first time (oh boy there was shock in the older versions), So if you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything. --Uberfuzzy 19:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Strategies One of my few pet peeves is the strategy section that is included for nameds (And in particular, the fact that the strategies are put on the main article pages at all). While I agree some script information should be given on the encounters (in the forms of AEs (already supported by the template) and other specific scripted stuff, like Varsoon's three rooms), to me the individual user-created strategies (ie pull him to here, then do x, y, and z) don't belong on the main article pages -- they are better suited for a dedicated "Strategies" section on the talk page, with a link to such section from the main page. The reason I say this is there are often many ways to go through a fight, and the current method sort of portrays one (the first one to be put down) as the 'definitive' strategy. So, how about a policy or guideline on strategies? Some suggestions for said policy/guideline while I'm thinking about it...: *Strategies should only appear on the named monster's page (for scripts/AEs) or said monsters talk page (for user submitted complete strategies). **Encounters with multiple named shuold have it appear on the page of the "primary" named, with links to the "primary" named's strategy section in the strategy section of secondary nameds. *Only verifyable, objective information should be included on the main article page. This type of information includes: **Mob abilitys / AEs (with or without screenshots) **Fixed timers or trigger conditions of said abilities (if they exist). If uncertain or highly variable, they may be mentioned but specific numbers will be restricted to full strategies on the talk page. Good idea, bad idea, indifferent? Let me know what you think; if you agree, we can move it to a forum to solicit discussion, I wanted to put it here to get attention and early thoughts before making a forum topic. --lordebon 14:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Let's move it to a forum now. Please feel free to move your comment and post the link here so we know where you'd like to have the discussion.--Kodia 15:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC)